It is often necessary to disassemble and clean firearms and, in particular, pistols. Pistols, because of their relatively small size, are often carried on a person. When being carried on a person or in the field, it is often necessary to also carry different accessories or tools for the pistol. Most pistols are designed to be partially disassembled in the field should they malfunctions or requires cleaning. To more completely disassemble most firearms, and in particular pistols, a punch is often required to be used. However, a punch is relatively difficult or inconvenient to carry and may be lost, misplaced, or forgotten. Accordingly, it is often difficult to fully disassemble a firearm as might be required in the field for cleaning or repair. It may be desirable to disassemble, repair, or clean a pistol in the field, and depending upon the circumstances, it may be necessary to disassemble, repair, or clean a pistol quickly without the ability to seek additional tools or assistance. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and easy to use tool that is always accessible and easily stored, and particularly when the pistol or firearm is in the field.